


Nothing Good Ever Lasts.

by TheUndertaleTrashWagon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Chara, InsertEdgyTag, Male Frisk, Other, War, cursing, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndertaleTrashWagon/pseuds/TheUndertaleTrashWagon
Summary: So I know I originally had this as a war related story, but I found what I wanted had already been done. This will be a Zombietale story! Wooo! Story change! I promise it'll be good... I hope.





	

**Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You can't see anything. You can't feel anything. Hell, you don't even know where you are, or where you're going. But you're running. That's all you know. As you glance backwards, the shape of a dis-formed creature can be seen following you. It's getting closer, running faster, gaining on you. Before you can look forward and try to get even further ahead, you trip. Instantly, the creature lurks above your fallen body. You can feel a strange goop falling off their face onto yours. As you refocus on the monster, a gaping hole opens on the side of its face, revealing numerous sharp teeth.  All you hear is a horrendous screech, and the monster leaning in the bite you. Then you wake up.**

 

You jump up in your bed, covered head to toe in sweat. You count this as the seventh nightmare this month. And its only been two weeks in... But.. you had another nightmare... Great... You swiftly down the glass of water siting idly by  your bedside.All you can do is glance at the clock.

 **" _Ugh... dammit.... it's only 6:48 a.m.?"_** You rub your eyes and sit upright on the edge of your bed. Your hair is in a mess, and you feel disgusting.  You make a mental note however, to take a shower before you leave today. Alphys said the other day she had made an astounding discovery. Something about restoration, and something dealing with the lost souls? You aren't entirely sure. All you know is you're extremely sleep deprived, but sadly wide awake. You shuffle out of bed and silently make your way to the bedroom door. Before you even grasp the knob, you catch the scent of a beautiful cinnamon-butterscotch pie wafting through the air. Your mouth practically waters at the thought.  For a second, you forgot that only Toriel makes those pies. You also forgot for a split second that you live with the monsters.

 

Ah... Monsters. You love them to death. When the barrier was shattered, the monsters took refuge in a nearby flatland relatively close to the human village, about half a mile away. What shocked you the most is the fact that the humans seemed rather ok with it. Although... you do also suppose you tagging along with them certainly ceased some questions. The rumor that all monsters were bad slowly began fading out of reality. If a mere child had the power to befriend all these monsters, AND shatter the magical barrier with the monsters help, then maybe they weren't all so bad? But beyond it all, you choose to live with Toriel. You didn't want to return to your family. You ran away for a reason. Often times, your mother would complain about you "Being an undecisive, gender confused prick"and your father would bash you whenever he got drunk. Which happened about 5 out of seven days in a week. You were 14 at the time. Another thing that shocked you is the fact that Toriel eventually gave Asgore another chance, and remarried about a year ago. The barrier was shattered three years ago. Alphys was one of the few monsters that went down daily to the underground, mainly because she had her lab there. 

Oh Alphys! Another monster whom you love dearly. Granted you love them all, but there were a select few you adored more others. Alphys was amazing. She managed to manufacture a machine capable of restoring lost souls. A very risky, but well thought out experiment was conducted roughly two and a half years ago. They were going to attempt to bring back Asriel.  It took nearly five months. And many machines had to be created in the side process for the main one to work. Many failed attempts ensued, and determination had run low. But, a thought creeped through your mind. Could you share some of your determination, and have that be a base for Asriel's soul? Alphys argued against it at the time, but you were DETERMINED. It, however, took nearly two months to actually convince her. And it worked! You do remember going unconscious for a day or so, but that was really about all repercussion wise. Immediately after though, the machine broke down, and another year of machine recovery would ensue. But... Back to the present...

You silently trudge to the kitchen, and sit at the table, your had in your newly folded arms.

 **"Hello my child, did.. Oh my, you're up early. Was it another nightmare?"** you can hear the concern in her voice.

You grunt, signifying that yes, you did indeed have another nightmare.  You look up, an see that she's watching you. You don't feel like talking, then again, you never do. You hate your voice, so you sign to her: **Yes, it was a nightmare. But... why are you up so early baking a pie?**

 **"Ah, my child, today is the day Alphys reveals her latest invention! She mentioned that you in particular would more than likely enjoy it more than an** **yone else. So, I decided I'd bake two pies. One for us, since your father ate the last one, and another to celebrate Alphys' invention!"**

 

You nod your head, and notice a plate of cinnamon-butterscotch pie has been placed in front of you. Ah, the best breakfast any kid would die for. You almost wish you didnt have to leave. Your hair's all frizzy and in a mess, you've got pie, and your brother and father are still asleep(Adopted family of course). But you're very much so interested in what Alphys seems so keen on you knowing about.

With that being said, you quickly scarf down the pie, and make your way to your room. However, you're stopped by a voice.

 

**"Ah, ah, ah Frisk. Please clear your dishes."**

 

You sigh, quickly run back, drop your dishes into the sink, and make way for your room. As you enter, you see Asgore and Asriel making their way out. You smile at them both, and close your bedroom door behind you. You set out your usual Blue sweatshirt, with a magenta stripe going all the way around, and a pair of loose cargo shorts. For some reason though, you always loved these kinds of shorts. Maybe it's all the pockets? Who knows? Regardless, you grab your clothes, dash off to the restroom, and begin cleaning up.

There's no need though, to go into detail about what happens in there, so we can fast forward.

 

A mere Forty minutes later, you hop out, fully dressed and prepared. But, whats this? Your entire family got ready before you? You sigh, and question how the hell thats even possible. But you stroll over and end up near Toriel's side.

You sign to her: **So, are we going to the old underground lab, or the new one that was built?**

 

 **"My child, we are going to the new lab. The old one was disbanded by Alphys as of last night.I found it quite shocking, however, It is her lab so I can not fight against it."** She said softly.

 

You nod, and make your way out the door, It's only a fifteen minute walk to the lab, but its calm and enjoyable. Along the way, you pick up Chara, and the five of you make your way to the lab.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS IM SORRY IM TAKING SO LONG ON CHAPTER 2, school is hard and so is work. im trying to et it out asap. Anyways, the real end notes!!
> 
> hehehehe..... :3 If you got any suggestions as the chapters go on, please let me know! Commentary is much appreciated. Also, Chara is a part of the royal family, but wanted to live in her own mini home. Up to this point, Asriel and Chara have both come corporeal. Full of life! This Chara though, isn't entirely mean. She just gets really defensive. Doesn't mean she WONT kill, on the other hand. Heh heh heh... IM SO SORRY IF IT SEEMED RUSHED. Today was a hard day. Ill update it to the second chapter soon, hopefully.


End file.
